Untitled Slexie Story
by Kale-ness
Summary: After the season finale, a few little changes, but otherwise, just a look at what hopefully happens later on.


This is just an idea the popped into my head while watching some Grey's episodes. I was kind of thinking of writing a full story for them about their relationship but I don't know if enough people are really interested in one from me. If you are, review and say you are interested or send me a PM. My profile page has a little more detail to what I want to do with the story, so you may want to check that out.

* * *

At 38 years old, Mark Sloan should already have been involved in his future. A wife, a family, a house, a minivan and a golden retriever dog should all be his. But Mark was always a little behind in that development.

And even though he sometimes longed for the stability of a serious relationship, he always believed it was something that would never happen to him. Something out of his reach. Until Lexie Grey came into his life.

It was the first time in his life where he felt loved. Loved in a way people didn't make up, love like a story or what was written in a book. She was young, she trusted him, honest, and he loved every little annoying thing about her.

So when he seen his best friend planning a future with his soon to be wife, Mark felt it was time to get his future too. To get his happily-ever-after. Which started with buying his own place. His first chance to have a serious, long-term commitment. Even if it was just with a place to store his belongings.

But he didn't stop there. He thought he'd start another long-term relationship. One with Alexandra Grey. With his Lexie.

Mark decided on a condo. It was permanent, his own, and yet still made him feel like a bachelor of sorts.

"Hey," Sloan greeted, as he walked up to Lexie who was busily updating charts at a desk, "I was thinking with, ya know, Derek and Meredith getting married they probably don't want us hanging out in the attic much longer. So I was thinking I would start looking for a condo."

Lexie ignored the 'us' and 'condo' and smiled, "Perfect," she grinned excitedly, "And you'd finally have a place of your own."

"Actually, I was thinking, you'd… come with me," Mark smiled nervously.

"Absolutely," Lexie smiled, "No, I would love to see it! I am so happy for you." She grinned, picking up her charts and hurrying off in another direction, hoping to avoid any further conversation of sorts.

Mark stood, feeling rejected and humiliated but he hoped that maybe Lexie was just oblivious to his advances, even though Derek Shepherd assured him that she knew, and he decided to ask her again.

"I wasn't asking you to come look at the condo," Mark said nervously as he looked down at his hands, once he'd found Lexie alone again, "I was asking you to move in with me."

Lexie started up at him with a deer-in-the-headlights look and he began to panic again, "If that's what you want, "he stuttered.

"I do," Lexie stammered

"You do?" the surgeon replied, eagerly.

"Yeah, not right away, more like in…"

"A year"

"10 years"

Mark stopped, "Wait, what?"

Mark Sloan had never in his entire life met a woman who wanted to slow things down. In fact, he was usually the one who wanted to slow things down. Who wanted to live the single life. But it seemed like Lexie was not ready for any of this and it kind of upset Mark.

_Maybe it was the idea of a condo? Maybe she wants a house? _Mark thought to himself. _Yeah, women like houses. _

So Mark went off in search of houses. He scoured the internet in search of what he believed Lexie would want in a home. There were big extravagant homes but that didn't suit their needs. He wanted a little home. A cozy home. And he ended up finding quaint little homes that he believed the two of them could grow old together in. Homes that would let Lexie know that he was serious about this and it wasn't a joke.

And when Lexie didn't jump on the idea of a home and called him out on doing it only to make her change her mind, Mark decided he would be the better 'woman'. He was going to move on to bigger and better things.

But by the end of his shift, when he returned home that night to his empty hotel room, he began to regret his decision.

…

Lexie felt her cellphone vibrating in her pocket as she left the hospital and noticed Mark's name on the caller ID.

"I thought you were moving on?" she answered the phone with a smile on her face.

"Just come over here," Mark groaned into the phone and hung up making Lexie laugh. As much as it scared her to think that she could have been alone, she was almost sure that Mark wasn't serious about this whole moving out of the hotel thing. It had to be just a fear since his best friend was getting married and Stevens was in the hospital.

As Lexie knocked on Mark's hotel room door and awaited his answer, she began to sigh. Should she really just throw the idea of them moving in together out the window? She should give it a chance right? It might be fast but, some things are better that way… right?

Mark opened the door and motioned for her to come inside before pacing around the hotel room. He couldn't stand there. He wasn't sure what to say.

Lexie just watched for a moment. He really was upset with her.

"Mark," she sighed and the man turned around.

"Why won't you move in with me?" he asked, almost looking truly upset, "Am I really so bad that you can't even think about living with me?"

Lexie thought back to when she was standing in the very same spot in the room asking a very similar question.

"No," she replied.

"Then why is it a no?" he continued to pace, " Why is it that everyone else seems to gets married and moves in and has families and we have to take it slow?"

Lexie sighed, "I'm not sure," she became aware at this point that her answer really didn't matter and that he just needed to get it out.

" Why is it that life is so short," he asked, "Why is it that everyone rushes things except for when I want them rushed?"

Lexie didn't reply and she watched as he sat down on the couch, his head resting on his hands and letting out a sigh. The brunette nodded.

"Nothing seems to work out," Mark sighed, "And now you're going to leave me and I am going to be alone all over again."

"Who said I am leaving you?" Lexie asked before sitting on the table in front of him.

"Well, you don't want to move in with me so obviously this isn't long term," Mark replied, still keeping his face in his hands.

"I never said that," the young woman responded and put her hands on his forearms, "In fact, I am pretty sure I said that I would move in with you."

"Yeah, in 10 years I am going to be almost 50," as Mark said it he realized how much older than Lexie he really was.

Lexie sighed, "You scared me," she replied, "I'll admit it. You never seemed like the kind of guy who wanted to move things quickly and then out of nowhere you ask me about moving in and marriage… It's a lot to take in.

I am going to move in with you one day. I can't promise it'll be tomorrow or anything, but it's going to be earlier than 10 years," at this point she smiled, "You just… you can't throw questions out there like that in the middle of the hospital… I need time to think."

" So maybe 4 years then?" he looked up at her with a smile.

"Maybe," she grinned, "But only if you're good… and only if I can get a puppy."

"A puppy?" Mark laughed, "You want a puppy?"

"I always wanted one but I've been too busy, so when I am not busy, I want a puppy… or a kitten.. Or something cute and cuddly that I can take care of."

"I'm cute and cuddly," Mark teased, "Take care of me."

Lexie grinned, " Yeah, don't kid yourself," she retorted and Mark chuckled.

"Oh," he smirked, " That's it, the relationship is getting too serious, you are starting to make fun of me!"

"I've always made fun of you!" Lexie smiled and kissed Mark on the forehead, "So, what do you want to do now?" Lexie asked suggestively and Mark grinned before kissing her.


End file.
